zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis Callahan
Mavis Teaghan Callahan is a 23 year old human and a member of the Shadow Strikers, the best friend of Timothy Knight and Mala Reid and love interest of Linos. Mavis grew up with her best friend Tim before meeting "Liam" and learning about the existence of demons and magic. Before this, she was well-known by her classmates for her obsession with mythology and the supernatural, earning her the nickname Crazy Mavy. While most humans would refuse to accept the existence of the supernatural, Mavis has always believed something greater existed in their world and easily embraced demons and magic into her life. Since then, Mavis has become an integral part of the Shadow Strikers and actively looks forward to danger and adventure to spice up her boring, everyday life. Mavis was eventually recruited with her friends into Section 13 by Captain Black, who later formed Section 16, where Mavis and the Strikers have worked for the past five years. Physical description Mavis has average skin with freckles, bright blue eyes and light red hair tied in big, long pigtails. She wears a purple shirt with yellow moon and stars on it over a black tank top and a cat themed beanie as well as a glove on her right arm with black bands over it. She wears a pink, purple and green skirt with straps and belts around it. Under this she also wears purple striped black shorts, along with a pair of pink converse sneakers and green socks. After joining Section 16, Mavis grew her hair out longer and it now reaches her lower back. She wears it loose, except for a pair of small pigtails on either side of her head. She typically wears a large headset, a purple shirt, pink vest, green gloves and shorts, black tights and purple boots as well as kneepads and a pouch hanging to the left of her waist. Personality For all intents and purposes, Mavis is loud, eccentric and adventurous. She is always optimistic and enthusiastic but occasionally becomes annoyed when faced with a hard or annoying task (such as math homework). She views her everyday life as boring and uneventful and ever since she was young, has had an obsession with mythology and the supernatural. This often made her the subject of ridicule among her classmates, who call her "Crazy Mavy," though she does not let this bother or deter her and has come to embrace this nickname. Though some consider Mavis to be very intrusive and annoying, deep down, she has a good heart and cares deeply about her friends. Mavis also has a tendency to reference popular culture and create names for the team and team missions, much to the dismay of her friends. She is also extremely proud of her Irish heritage. However, Mavis has a habit of being too distracted by large spectacles of power to the point where she can forget the group's objective or even not notice that she is in danger. Mavis is also shown to have trouble in sorting out her priorities, as she placed having a best female friend over potentially putting herself in danger with an evil demon, as seen with Mala. Though it was ultimately at Mavis' insistence that Linos and Tim gave Mala a chance. Though Mavis is excessively positive, she is not impervious to negative emotions. Her encounters with Tzan Ren have left her severely traumatized by the incident (though not enough to permanently deter her away from magic). When Tzan Ren is mentioned or, as seen in City Shadows, she facing Tzan Ren - even if it is just an illusion - Mavis immediately shuts down and becomes terrified and unable to move. This trauma was also exacerbated by the fact she had no one to talk to about the experience outside of Linos and Tim, lest she risk exposing the existence of magic or making herself sound crazy. Though this trauma has not greatly affected her personality overall, it resurfaces when the topic of Tzan Ren is brought up, causing her to become slightly withdrawn and unusually quiet. Abilities Powers *'Shadow and Sound Demon Chi (temporarily):' Mavis was temporarily imbued with Linos' Shadow and Sound Demon Chi. With this, she had access to his powers of shadow manipulation and sound manipulation and also gained a bat-like appearance. This Chi was returned to Linos so she no longer has it. *'Fire Demon Chi (temporarily):' During their battle against Dong Xin, Mavis was temporarily imbued with Drago's Fire Demon Chi. While he did not give her enough for her to take on his physical traits or actually control fire, she was given just enough to keep her body temperature warm while they were in the Arctic. Skills *'Resourcefulness and creativity:' Mavis is very resourceful and creative, making use of things around her to aid her in any given situation. *'Combat training:' Mavis has been receiving basic combat training from Remy, at her request in order to be more useful to her friends and be able to defend herself should she be without any magical defenses. She received further, refined training upon joining Section 16. *'Firearms training:' Upon joining Section 16, Mavis received formal firearms training. However, due to her recklessness, her license to carry is usually suspended. Weaknesses *'Recklessness and carelessness:' Despite her resourcefulness, Mavis is highly reckless, impulsive and careless, to the point where she can be easily distracted and not take into account possible dangers before acting. *'Hyperactivity:' Mavis' hyperactivity makes her highly active and easily distractible, potentially becoming a liability to her teammates in battle. Equipment *'13 Coins:' Being the only member of the group without natural powers or fighting skills, Mavis usually relies on the 13 Coins to aid her in battle. Occasionally, she will use a different combination of a few or not at all, depending on the situation and if the group has them on hand at that moment. Trivia *The name Mavis means "song thrush." Coincidentally, Linos' mother Hsian Ji's title is "Songbird". *Callahan is an Irish surname. *When she was twelve, she drove her parents' car on the freeway. *Mavis hates her middle name. *According to Linos, she smells like strawberries. Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters